Came
by Godoby
Summary: Quand un simple bout de papier, peut tout changer à jamais. NaruSasu léger ! Nulle pour les résumés, mais passez voir quand même !


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Je suis nouvelle et c'est mon premier OS sur ce site ! (soyez indulgent(es))

**Titre :** Came

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.7

* * *

_22:32 : « Naruto, ça ne va pas. »_

« Ahahah ! Non mais mec ! J't'assure, elle m'a vraiment dit ça ! »

_23:01 : « J'ai peur de faire une connerie... »_

« APERO ! On trinque les gars ! »

_00:46 : « Je suis vraiment désolé.. j'peux plus vivre comme ça, j'peux plus vivre avec ça »_

« Passe le pet' mec ! T'endors pas d'sus ! Ahahah ! »

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle Sasuke, ça doit faire 3 heures qu'il était censé ce pointer. Les gars ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué, c'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de le voir arriver en retard et on sait tous très bien pourquoi. Mais là, ce n'est pas normal.. Je cherchais mon téléphone, en vain.

« Hé ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon portable ? » interrogeai-je le petit groupe assit autour de la grande table basse. Ils me répondirent par un hochement négatif de la tête et j'entrepris d'aller voir dans les poches de mon manteau situé dans l'entrée. Arrivé dans le petit hall, je fouillais dans la poche intérieure de ce dernier, ne trouvant qu'un mouchoir et un papier de bonbon. Je cherchais alors dans la poche de droite et tombai sur mon précieux.

Sasu 22:32 :« Naruto, ça ne va pas. »  
Sasu 23:01 : « J'ai peur de faire une connerie... »  
Sasu 00:46 : « Je suis vraiment désolé.. j'peux plus vivre comme ça, j'peux plus vivre avec ça »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je pris mon manteau et empoignai la poignée de la porte d'entrée et sorti en trombe. Les mecs comprendront. Je me mis à courir dehors, pianotant sur mon téléphone un « j'arrive ». Puis, je me dis qu'il ne le recevrai peut-être pas, alors que je savais très bien qu'il le recevrait. Alors je l'appelai.  
Je courais dans neige et la nuit noire en direction de l'appartement de mon meilleur ami. Une voix retentit dans le cellulaire « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale de : Sasuke Uchiwa »  
« Pute ! » lâchai-je dans un élan de stress.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, j'atterris aux pieds de la porte d'entrée du petit studio de Sasuke.  
Je sorti mon trousseau de clé et me servi du double pour pénétrer dans le logement. J'entrais en précipitation dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir et un calme froid me tomba sur les épaules. Je pouvais sentir mon pouls battre dans mes tempes, ma bouche et ma gorge se faisaient sèches.  
Mais j'avançais dans le petit salon, j'allumais la lumière et ne vis personne.  
« Sasu ? » Pas de réponse.  
Et dans cette pièce toujours trop rangé je vis une feuille blanche sur la petite table basse.  
Le con, il savait que j'allais venir.  
Je fis quelques pas et m'emparai du papier.

« Naru, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.  
Mais je ne peux plus vivre avec ce poids, je sais que tu me comprendras.  
Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir assez été pour toi.  
C'est marrant, à 15 ans on a fumé notre premier pétard, à 16 ans j'ai commencé à en vendre un peu à la sortie du lycée. Aujourd'hui nous avons 21 ans, et si je t'ai dit que je ne sniffais plus, je t'ai mentis.  
Oui, je deal toujours de la coke et de l'héro.  
Oui, je suis toujours accro et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.  
J'te l'avoue Naru. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir mentis, j'voulais juste que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai tout essayé. Tout. La méthadone et Subutex (nda: médicaments de substitution pour les addicts aux drogues dures), fumer beaucoup plus de beuh, prendre des pilules à la place de me piquer, faire beaucoup de sport, voir un psychiatre, la désintox.. Bref, tout.  
Rien n'a fonctionné. J'en peux plus, je ne dors plus, je fais des crises de manque. Coup de chaud, coup de froid, l'impression d'être un steak-haché congelé que l'on met dans une poelle brûlante. Ces spasmes infernaux qui remontent du bas de la jambe jusqu'en haut, déclenchant cette douleur qui rend incapable de marcher. Le cœur qui accélère a un point ou je n'arrive plus à respirer... L'anxiété, le stress, la rage, la haine, la colère. La crise de manque. Cette chose que tout junky redoute. Cette chose dont nous avons peur. Nous avons peur de la voir arriver cette salope, alors on est prêt à tout pour ne pas la voir rappliquer.  
A tout.  
Mes nerfs sont à bout. Je n'en peux plus, je souffre plus qu'autre chose dans cette histoire et n'en voit pas la fin. Je sais que j'ai tout raté, je sais que j'ai raté ma vie. Je n'ai plus aucun avenir. Mais malgré tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes lorsque tu passes boire ta bière à la maison, lorsque nous rions, lorsque nous sortons avec nos amis... je t'ai vu pleurer par ma faute, je t'ai vu me hurler dessus, je t'ai vu soigner mes infections dû aux piqûres, je t'ai vu à mon réveil à l'hôpital... plusieurs fois même... Mais voilà, pour notre bien à tous les deux, il faut que ça s'arrête. Définitivement.

Sasuke. »


End file.
